


Us Against the World 我们携手与世界为敌

by DonComa



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, World War II
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 11:21:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5161973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonComa/pseuds/DonComa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>关于WW2的英×米妞人物设定小短打！甜甜甜甜甜！<br/>非常欢迎留言！作者萌萌哒快来留言啊！</p>
            </blockquote>





	Us Against the World 我们携手与世界为敌

Arthur的二十三岁生日，本应是在战场上度过的。  
1942年早春的伦敦夜晚，乌云压顶，光束在空中横扫着。Arthur和我聊起过这些地面防空队「他们是夜间唯一的指路标，作用远比你想象的大得多。」  
「可是在一片黑暗中，即使有了指示光，你又能怎么做呢？」我问。确实如此，飞行员看不见对方的战机，即使有了大致方向，也不知道如何将其击落。  
Arthur站在门边，换上了一件已经结满污垢的皮草大衣，心不在焉道，「他们的作用,可能就是,让你不那么恐惧吧。」  
我回忆着，在床上翻了个身。天还没亮，Arthur还没回来。即使他回来了，我们也没有什么话可说，只不过各坐在一边床头钻研各自手中的文件。战前并不是这样，但近日来他的心情越来越差，不但一语不发，甚至对我的所有发言都置之不理。若不是因为房子被炸掉半边，他一定会把自己锁进屋里，与世隔绝。  
「咔嚓」门锁的声音。来者花了几分钟脱掉皮草外衣，轻轻走来床边。Arthur他估计没料到我已经醒了，在我的额头上轻轻一吻。  
我当下拽过他的领带把他甩到床上，跨坐在他身上居高临下地看着他，「你又瘦了。」  
「啊，不至于死。」他双眼朦胧道，烟绿色的眼睛没有半点神采，「美军都像你这么闲？」  
「白天防空任务比你们忙得多，」我揉着他的头发，干枯焦黄如七旬老人。他大概有近半年没好好睡了，厚重的黑眼圈也少不了他的烟瘾的那份功劳，「但Heroine我有好好安排生活！」  
「Heroin？」他条件反射般地问。  
「你没救了，」我环住他的脖子，趴到他身上，「告诉我你不嗑药。」  
「要是我嗑药倒是好了呢，」他罕见地似乎在笑，「药店都被炸空了，组里的人都一个个跟欠操的母狗似的...」  
他的声音渐渐弱了下去，胸口的起伏趋紧平稳。早晨的第一束光从窗口射进来，他的皮肤趋近透明。其实我一直忘了告诉他,他不适合在黑夜清醒;他在阳光下的样子很平静祥和,就好像天空还没被硝烟遮蔽,城市还没被子弹穿空。  
「睡一会吧，」我吻上他的额头，「生日快乐，Arthur.」起身，拾起他的皮草大衣,披在身上。

END.


End file.
